clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus, also called Father Christmas, is the mascot of Christmas and by his name... the well-known "father" of Christmas. He comes around in a sleigh pulled by reindeer puffles delivering presents to chicks and human children around the world. Santa only gives gifts to good chicks, as misbehaved ones receive a lump of coal wrapped in cellophane. Because of his strange practices of breaking in to houses and delivering presents to the billions of kids in the world in one night, many doubt his existence. However, those penguins are probably the same ones who never witnessed Santa actually bring them gifts. In Antarctica, Santa works only half-time; Snail Claus often delivers part of the presents too. Background Santa Claus in Antarctica began when he figured that penguins should receive presents for Christmas, too. He began his journey across Antarctica, delivering gifts to chicks of Olde Antarctica. The first chick who received a present witnessed Santa coming down to his igloo. Mistaking him for a robber, he tried to call the authorities. Santa explained to the chick what he was doing, and the next morning he told everybody about his experience. New spread everywhere about Santa delivering gifts, and ever since chicks have been eagerly waiting for presents every Christmas Eve. In one stormy Christmas Eve of Colonial Antarctica Santa was having trouble delivering his presents on time. When a RocketSnail met Santa, Santa was amazed at his ability to pull large loads in a quick amount of time. Realizing an opportunity, Santa offered the snail to work part-time delivering presents for him over Antarctica. The snail said yes, and took on the new name Snail Claus and moved to the North Pole. In modern times, structures such as the AiringJet Current and the Stratospheric Floodlight Complex have greatly improved Santa's flying time by allowing him a faster and safer journey. In addition, the BoF now assists in warping spacetime for him. About Santa Santa maintains a long list of penguins who have been good throughout the year. His list gets bigger each year by virtue of Antarctica's & UnitedTerra's increasing population. As a result, Santa has had to deliver more toys in the same amount of time. If one were to assume he works in the realm of standard time, he would have to limit his stay to about two to three ten-thousandths of a second per home! And don't forget the Humans! The fact that Santa Claus is more than 16 centuries old, yet does not appear to age, is our biggest clue that he does not work within time as we know it. His Christmas Eve trip may seem to take around 24 hours, but to Santa it may last days, weeks or even months in standard time. Santa would not want to rush the important job of distributing presents to children and spreading Christmas happiness to everyone, so the only logical conclusion is that Santa functions by warping the space-time continuum to his will. Trivia *Some penguins/people/puffle or some other life form are not Christian, and receive their presents on a different date with a different santa. Jervis Tech is Islam, so he goes with this. See also * Christmas * Snail Claus * New Year * Club Penguin Island * Antarctica Category:Characters Category:humans Category:Christmas